


人民教师.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Junyoung - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	人民教师.

却说权顺荣是真的不敢再随便让人碰了，却鬼使神差地在Twitter上开始看起了克拉剪辑的他和队友的CP向视频。  
权顺荣纠结过自己是不是个深柜患者，最后也纠结不出来啥索性也不纠结了，然后继续津津有味地看起CP剪辑来，但是和他做过的没做过的队友他都看过来了，难免觉得枯燥乏味（？），就开始在官咖上搜索起同人文来。  
权顺荣看同人文跟别人不一样，太太们开的带剧情的火箭啊航母啊一类的东西别人都是先看完剧情再去看内部结构，权顺荣是先去看车，还是先看进去的部分，再看高潮再看前戏。  
据他本人意思是防止身体太敏感容易被掏空。  
权顺荣本来一直背着队友们看，有脚步声就瞬间切回工作或者新闻页面假装自己看的不是同人文，然后和队友有说有笑地就过去了。  
但是是个人都知道猫这玩意儿走路没声儿，所以在当权顺荣看着一篇俊荣的R18傻笑着感叹太太美丽时，在他身后站了许久的文俊辉没忍住咳嗽了一声。  
然后权顺荣就僵住了。  
他僵硬地退出手机页面点回kkt想要接着和队长聊天，手机却在此时被文俊辉抢了去，高高举起又退了出去。权顺荣意识到他是想翻回刚才的页面，情急之下就把文俊辉扑倒在了地板上，抢着要去拿手机。  
「呀文俊辉还给我！」  
「我们顺荣xi还喜欢看这种东西？前阵子，CP剪辑还不够你看吗？」  
权顺荣不知道文俊辉是怎么知道这事儿的，他现在唯一的心情就是把手机抢回来然后马上去世，但是他却抢不到。  
文俊辉顺利翻开Twitter页面，所见到的第一句就给他刷新了一个认知度，然后露出了令仓害怕的危险笑容。  
「文俊辉把权顺荣的双腿先是合在一起之后又分开，身下用力狠狠地...唔...」  
文俊辉还没念到一半呢，就被通红脸的权顺荣双手捂住了那张嘴。「文俊辉...！！」  
文俊辉挑了挑眉将手放在权顺荣的小手上伸出舌尖舔了舔他手心，如此一来权顺荣被按着手是想拿开都无法拿开了。权顺荣软软的小屁股恰好坐在他的某个部位上面，他便坏心眼地顶了顶胯，将身上的小仓鼠颠了颠。  
权顺荣一瞬间就感受到了他队友身下某种受到不可抗力因素而挺起的东西顶在了他已经开始开合收放的穴口，他喉头滑动着想要下去，却被文俊辉翻身压在硌得慌的地板上，膝盖顶在他腿间摁着手腕就动不了了。  
「那么来体验一下真实的吧？」  
「诶？」  
权顺荣还没反应过来呢就被文俊辉把衣服给扒了，胸前不知是因为看文还是刚才文俊辉颠他的动作起反应而硬起来的粉嫩乳粒就被文俊辉一手捏住一个去捻了。  
文俊辉寻思自己这么多年来小黄片也没少看，虽然都是男女的倒也不影响他现在操权顺荣，他也没少在什么微博啊LOFTER啊看那些自个儿家乡克拉们产的令人感到亲切的粮，所以技术问题除了实践根本不用担心。  
权顺荣在触碰的一瞬间就软了身子根本无法抗拒文俊辉对他的动作了。文俊辉刚准备进行下一步的时候突然脑瓜子上就亮了个灯泡，他拿过手机又把那篇文章从头到尾看了一遍，然后手机一扔不作任何扩充地就把自己的性器直接送进了权顺荣的嫩穴里。  
刚进去的时候有些艰难，权顺荣也疼的直伸小拳头打地板，不过因为权顺荣是个会分泌肠液的小妖精的原因，文俊辉进入得倒也顺利得很。  
进去以后就不动了，揽着小仓鼠的后背把人抱起来起身站在原地开始以权顺荣之前教过他的一些动作来慢慢顶弄起权顺荣来。「既然顺荣xi教我跳舞了，那么这个姿势就让我来教顺荣xi吧。」  
权顺荣倒是怕掉下去搂着文俊辉的脖子力道有点紧，身下性器有一下没一下地抵在文俊辉的小腹上打湿了他的皮肤，津液衬出了水光，慢慢地扩大范围。「文俊辉...！讨厌你...啊啊...」  
「这么说的话可不行呢。」文俊辉狠狠顶了权仓一下便开始发了狠地用力顶弄起来，像是要把权顺荣吃拆入腹一般的力道让权顺荣扣着文俊辉肩膀的手紧了紧就叫出了声。「文俊辉...你...啊...慢点...啊啊不要...」  
「顺荣其实一点也不想，我慢下来吧？」  
文俊辉皱了皱眉张口给权顺荣一边复述着那篇同人文，一边按照文里的发展往桌子那边走去，把权顺荣放在桌子上挪出一半的屁股来用力拍了一掌继续狠狠地顶弄。  
权顺荣被他惊人的力道顶得两眼发晕，一面还要听着从他口里说出来的羞人的剧情实在是想上手给文俊辉揍一顿，奈何现在只能君子动口不动手，想动手也得等他日完自己再说，于是他只能挺起腰身来受着文俊辉的抽送，却被文俊辉一把按在了腹部，本就因为性器的进入而微微隆起的小腹被这么一按，权顺荣差一点就射了出来。  
「现在顺荣要说——最喜欢俊辉xi了。」  
权顺荣粗声喘着气，忍着委屈断断续续地就服软了，然后就射了出来，液体多得也挺惊人的，甚至溅到了他自己的下巴上。「喜欢...啊啊...喜欢俊辉...俊辉xi...哈啊～」  
臀部又被拍了一掌，下方传来文俊辉有些不满的声音。「不乖啊顺荣，文里可没说你会射噢。」  
权顺荣咬着嘴唇心想我又不是那个权顺荣我怎么知道我什么时候会射...。眼角直接就流下两行泪水来，两条腿还真的被合上又打开，随之而来的是更加大力的顶撞，把权顺荣又再次顶得硬了起来。  
按照文里的剧情走向，给权顺荣各方面都照顾到他又射了以后，文俊辉将性器抽出把权顺荣的一条腿打了个弯儿夹住他的性器在他膝窝处黏腻磨蹭着就也低吼一声射了他满腿。  
腿交也好舒服...  
不对，我在想什么。  
权顺荣自这以后学乖了，再也不敢在大白天看所谓的同人文了，但在同时他学会了去外网的地方看文，虽然翻译器不是那么好用，但他发现外网的太太炖肉都很香。  
比如LOFTER上的。

Fin.


End file.
